Uncharacteristically
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Everyone at SVU is acting strange and it's up to Huang to figure out what's happening before it's too late. EO JCish. Rating for some adult situations
1. Chapter 1: What The Hell?

**Uncharacteristically**

**Chapter 1: What The Hell?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.**

**A/N: So I was just really bored and I came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**WARNING: EXTREME OOCNESS.**

"Are they gone?" Olivia asked, poking her head around Elliot's shoulder to peer out into the hallway. They had nearly been caught this time. While Olivia was nervous, she had to admit that the fear of getting caught made it all the more exciting.

"I think so," Elliot responded as he looked at his watch "We'd better get back to work soon or we'll make everyone suspicious."

Olivia pulled him back into the closet with her and pinned him to the wall "Let them," she whispered in a voice laced with seduction "I want you." She pushed his pants to the floor and kissed him.

He smiled; all thoughts of work forgotten for the moment as he wrapped her leg around his waste and moved inside her. He moved slowly at first but together their pace quickened to a furious dance of pure desire. Several minutes later they collapsed to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and spent passion.

Olivia was the first to stand up. Still breathing heavily, she dressed and turned to Elliot "We're done here," she said simply as she walked out of the closet.

Elliot stared after her before picking himself off the ground and putting his clothes back on. He walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind him. On his way back to the squad room, he passed Huang. He nodded in greeting to the doctor but said nothing.

Huang just stared after Elliot with pure puzzlement. He had seen Olivia walk by only seconds before and she had looked just as flushed as Elliot did. Huang wondered what on earth was going on. He didn't have much time to think though as he was needed in the squad room to offer his thoughts on the latest case.

He entered the squad room only to be met with an even more puzzling sight than a flushed Olivia and Elliot walking away from the supply closet only seconds apart. Casey was straddling John's lap and giggling manically. Huang stepped forward and cleared his throat but no one bothered to look in his direction. He spoke up "Is something wrong?" he asked as a paper airplane came whizzing at his head and he was forced to duck, narrowly avoiding it. He stared in amazement at Fin, who whistled innocently and pretended not to be watching the havoc that he was causing as in his hands it was clearly visible that he was folding another plane out of pink construction paper.

Huang shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. He headed for Cragen's office and opened the door to see the captain hanging upside down from the ceiling. Huang clapped his hand to his forehead "What the hell is going on around here?" he left the captain's office and saw Elliot and Olivia standing by the coffee machine. The two of them seemed like the sanest people around at the moment so he went to talk to them.

When he got within a few feet of them, Elliot grabbed Olivia and kissed her deeply. Olivia simply giggled as she snaked her fingers through the belt loops of his pants. Huang cleared his throat again, deciding that he had been wrong about them being the sane ones. He wondered what could have possibly gotten into these people.

Olivia looked up at him but didn't look embarrassed in the least bit about the compromising position that she had allowed herself to be caught in "Oh hi," she smiled and reached behind her to the counter where she picked up a box and held it out to Huang "Try one of these," she offered.

"What are they?" Huang asked skeptically, peering into the box. The contents appeared to be average looking chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies!" Elliot said excitedly and Huang had to admit that he was a little scared at that moment.

"They're really good," Olivia told him as she pulled Elliot closet to her again. Elliot picked her up and set her on the counter as the two began to tug at each other's clothes.

Huang took one of the cookies and slipped it into an evidence bag. He wasn't sure but he thought that maybe the cookies had something to do with everyone's strange behavior. He quickly excused himself before the scene he was witnessing became X rated and left the squad room. He decided to head to the lab to get the cookie analyzed. Before he left he made a stop to talk to the desk Sergeant "Don't let any of those people leave," he said, motioning to the closed squad room doors; he figured that they would be safer there in their current state.

"I like kitties," the desk Sergeant responded as he proudly showed Huang a drawing that he had made.

Huang shook his head and made his way out of the 1-6 and to the lab. He had to figure out what was going on soon before someone got hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: Paranoia Can Be Useful

**Uncharacteristically**

**Chapter 2: Paranoia Can Be Useful**

Huang couldn't help worrying as he drove to the crime lab. He hoped that whatever had happened could be easily fixed before someone did something they would regret later. Of course, he remembered what Elliot and Olivia had been doing but he wasn't sure that there would be too much regret attached to that action.

He pulled up at the crime lab and jumped out. He ran inside to find that the place was empty. He looked around and scratched his head "Where is everyone," he muttered in utter confusion. Suddenly his question was answered when he heard a loud crash. He moved to the source of the sound and opened the door to the stairwell to find three CSU techs in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. All of them were babbling and arguing with each other but they appeared to be uninjured. Huang decided that it would be best to let them be and he turned back to the vacated crime lab.

On a counter over by a far wall sat a box identical to the one that Olivia had held out to him in the SVU squad room. He approached it carefully, putting on gloves just to be safe. He slid the top back gingerly, half expecting the thing to explode or do something strange; nothing would really surprise him anymore after today. He found himself staring at the same innocent looking chocolate chip cookies.

He closed the box and sighed. He had one last option. He walked back out to his car and got in. He started the engine and turned in the direction of the medical examiner's office when his phone rang. He flipped it open but before he could even say a word, the frantic voice of John Munch began rattling a million miles a minute "Have you found anything out yet about the cookies? These people are wearing on my last nerve and Casey won't stop giggling. It's creepy. I'm trying to keep them from hurting themselves but… Jesus. Elliot and Olivia won't stop… My partner is throwing pink paper airplanes!"

"John, john," Huang attempted to break in through the nonstop stream of words "Take a deep breath," he heard Munch breathe and the insane rambling ceased. Huang thought of something suddenly "Why aren't you…?"

"Off my nut?" Munch suggested "Screwing like there's no tomorrow? Pretending I'm a monkey and hanging from the ceiling?"

"Any of the above," Huang said dryly "You're the only one who seems normal. Why didn't you say anything when I was there?"

"I didn't want to make them suspicious," Munch whispered "You know, if they don't think I'm one of them, they might try and make me eat one of those evil cookies."

Huang would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Munch probably had a point. When he had been there, Olivia had wanted him to eat one. He didn't know what might have happened if he flat out refused. "Well where are they now?" he asked, referring to the other members of the squad and Casey.

Munch sighed heavily "The captain's still hanging from the ceiling in his office. I have no idea how he's doing that in the first place," he said baffled. "I finally convinced Elliot and Olivia to take their business up to the crib," he paused "Shouldn't we be a little more worried that they're going at it like horny rabbits?"

"We'll worry about that when this is all over with," Huang said "Strangely enough, what they're doing is the least of our problems. Besides," he added "Whatever's wrong with them, we know that they're not gonna hurt each other."

"Ah," Munch murmured "The human belief in true love."

"So it's not just me!" Huang said suddenly.

"Well duh," Munch replied "It's not just you and it's not just me and it's not just Casey or Fin or the captain or Elliot's ex-wife or half the freaking island of Manhattan for that matter."

"Okay," Huang turned the topic back to the more pressing matter "Where are Casey and Fin?"

"Casey," Munch said with yet another sigh "Finally left me alone for five minutes to go to the bathroom. Speaking of which," his voice dropped to a whisper "I don't think I can talk much longer."

"So where's Fin?" Huang asked again. He was slowly becoming annoyed.

"He's on the roof," Munch said as if it were the most natural place for his partner to be.

"He's what?" Huang was concerned. He didn't know if what ever was effecting the squad could cause them to be suicidal "John, that's not a safe place for him to be. What if he…"

"If he wanted to do that," Munch reminded him "He could just shoot himself. It's a lot quicker."

"You don't sound concerned," Huang observed.

"I'm looking out the window right now," Munch reassured him "And every few seconds, another one of his damned pink paper airplanes comes falling down."

"What's the desk Sergeant up to?" Huang asked, remembering about the man who had been drawing pictures of kittens.

"I haven't seen him in a while," Munch answered.

"Oh no," Huang muttered "John, whatever's going on with the others, it's not just them. The desk Sergeant was effected to and I was just at the crime lab. There's a box of the same damned cookies there and the only three staff members I saw were definitely under the influence of something."

"Shit," Munch muttered. He knew as well as Huang did that the crime lab was their best way to find out what was in those cookies. "What do we do now?" he asked in resignation, thankful that Casey seemed to be taking a long time in the bathroom.

"I'm on my way to the ME," Huang told him "Hopefully, we can fix this somehow."

"What should I do?" Munch asked, sounding slightly worried.

Huang grinned to himself in spite of the seriousness of the situation "Go up to the crib and splash some cold water on Elliot and Olivia. See if that helps," he hung up then and headed for the ME's office.

On the other end, John Munch scowled to himself as he slid his phone back into his pocket. There was no way that he was setting foot in the crib, he knew that much. Just then, Casey returned from the bathroom, giggling all the way as she collapsed against his side. He sighed and wondered how long he could play along. And as he had lowered himself and Casey into a chair, he heard Cragen imitating a chimpanzee. Whatever they had been drugged with, it was getting worse.


End file.
